


Fallen Friends

by SilverBlade



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Ohgodwhydidiwritethis, Will post tags as they come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlade/pseuds/SilverBlade
Summary: “I’m sorry I couldn’t live up to my promise, Luffy,” Usopp says weakly, coughing up blood in the process, “Of becoming a brave warrior of the sea.”Luffy’s heart breaks. “Idiot,” he says, cradling Usopp’s broken form in his arms, “You already are one.”OrCollection of small unrelated one shots featuring Luffy and dying strawhats. Fun times.





	Fallen Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Look this has most probably been done before, and sorry if it’s similar to anything you’ve read before, or that you wrote, because if it is, it was not my intention to do so. Also hastily written in the middle of the night, and edited somewhat in the morning. Will probably get around to adding scenes for the rest of the strawhats too, but might take a while.  
> Ps. Also I blame Morioriohno for this one.

“Hey Luffy,” Usopp croaks, “Can you, tell Kaya I’m sorry I didn’t come back?”

“Silly Usopp, I won’t have to. Your going to live and one day you’ll go back and share all of our adventures with her, right? So don’t be talking stupid like your going to die,” Is Luffy’s response, voice just as croaky, but for a different reason. He’s not coughing up blood, afterall.

 

His best friend is bleeding out in his arms and Luffy is on the verge of tears. None of this should have happened, he should have been strong enough to stop this from happening. He’s already had one person he cares about die in his arms, why does he keep failing them? If he was just a little bit faster, just a little bit stronger, the sword wouldn’t have pierced Usopp, and he wouldn’t be sitting here about to lose another person he loves. To lose more family. 

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t live up to my promise, Luffy,” Usopp says weakly, coughing up blood in the process, “Of becoming a brave warrior of the sea.”

Luffy’s heart breaks. “Idiot,” he says, cradling Usopp’s broken form in his arms, “You already are one.”

Usopp’s crying now too, but he pulls himself together long enough to continue.

“Hey Luffy?”

“Yeah Usopp?”

“Next time we meet, you better be the pirate king, got that captain? After all, a brave Warrior of the sea like myself can’t have just any old captain, can I now?”

“Why would we need to meet again, your not going anywhere Usopp,” Luffy says, voice desperate and hands gripping a bit too tight.

The sniper laughs one last time, and it’s so weak that Luffy can barely hear it. “And here I thought I was the liar.” It’s the last thing he says, and then his head lols back slightly, eyes shutting, mouth etched in a wide smile. 

 

Usopp dies with a smile on his face, in the arms of the only man he’d ever call his captain.

 

Luffy shatters all over again, because he couldn’t save his brother and he couldn’t save his nakama. What use was a captain who couldn’t protect his loved ones?


End file.
